


mine

by noxetumbra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxetumbra/pseuds/noxetumbra
Summary: Some days, Dean´s gotta stake his claim...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 214





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/158513.html?thread=47620401#t47620401
> 
> I´ve seen this one around a few times & decided to give it a try :)  
> Hope you like it, OP <3<3

“What do you think she´d say if she saw you like this, huh, Sammy?”

Dean carded a hand through his brother´s hair, gently pushing it out of his face and gathering it in a messy heap at the back of Sam´s head.

“Pretty little omega, so fucking eager to be hanging off your knot. She´d have presented for you right then and there if I´d let her.”

Sam grunted when Dean tightened his grip, eyes tearing up at the sharp pain in this scalp, but Dean didn´t let up, slowly pushing more of his cock down Sam´s fluttering throat, not even stopping when he felt Sam gag around his length.

He stayed right there for a few seconds, buried to the hilt, thumb of his free hand idly circling the tight seal of Sam´s lips, stretched thin around the growing thickness of Dean´s knot. Sam looked absolutely filthy, all glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, chest heaving as he tried to breathe around Dean´s cock.

“Can´t even blame her. Big guy like you, fucking reeking of alpha? No wonder she thought you´d knot her good and proper.”

Dean pulled back, cock slipping out of Sammy´s mouth and leaving a trail of pre-come and saliva all over the side of his cheek. He used the grip he had on Sam´s hair to pull his brother to his feet, crowding into him and claiming his mouth in a messy kiss.

“On the bed, Sammy.” Dean growled against his brother´s lips, a hint of Alpha in his voice, and Sam hurried to obey, climbing onto the mattress with a grace that most omegas could only ever dream of. He dropped to his hands and knees without hesitation, legs spread wide, perfect ass on full display.

Some days, this sight alone was nearly enough to have Dean cream his jeans like a goddamn teenager. His big, strong alpha brother submitting to Dean, presenting for him like a bitch in heat, whole body tense with the need to get fucked.

Sam was nearly shaking with it and Dean damn well knew that the only thing keeping Sam from begging for cock was that Dean hadn´t given him permission to speak yet.

Taking pity, Dean stalked over to the bed and climbed between Sam´s legs, hands trailing up Sam´s thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Fucking look at you, Sammy.” Both of Dean's hands were on Sam´s naked ass now, fingers digging into the colorful bruises that littered both cheeks. “Prettiest thing I´ve ever seen.”

Dean himself had put them there two nights ago, had made Sam come just like this, with a plug in his ass and a paddle on his cheeks.

Spreading Sam wide open with both of his hands, Dean leaned in and gave his brother´s hole a kiss, barley there pressure of his lips that slowly grew in strength as he made his way up Sam´s crack.

Beneath him, Sam tensed, hips jerking in an aborted motion before he got himself back under control again.

Dean grinned and traced the outline of the biggest bruise with his tongue, not even close to touching the one place Sam wanted him most.

“Think she would´ve eaten you out, Sammy? Got her pretty little face right between those cheeks and made you come on her tongue?” Dean kissed his way across Sam´s ass, adding a few new, mouth-shaped bruises as he went.

“Bet she´s got some dildos, too. Big, fake knots to get her through her heat. Think she would´ve fucked you with one?”

Sam moaned at that, burying his face deeper into the cushions, and the spicy scent of arousal around them went up another notch.

Chuckling, Dean licked a broad stripe right across Sam´s hole before circling the place with the tip of his tongue, muscles fluttering when he increased the pressure.

“Poor girl.” Dean murmured between licks, “bar full of alphas and she picks the one guy who´s an even bigger knotslut then she is.”

Not wasting any more time, Dean started eating Sam out in earnest, sucking and kissing until Sam´s ass was shiny and loose, taking two of Dean´s fingers like it was nothing.

“Wouldn´t even know what to do with her, would you, Sammy?”

Dean pushed another finger inside and fucked Sam on all three of them, the pink skin of his rim clinging to Dean´s knuckles on every out-stroke, eagerly swallowing them up when Dean pushed back in.

“What did you even plan on doing to her?” Dean snorted. " _Knot_ her?"

There was a garbled noise of protest from Sam when Dean pulled his fingers out all at once, but it soon turned into a moan when Dean lined up his cock instead, thick head rubbing teasingly over Sam´s winking hole, never quite pushing in.

“When was the last time you knotted something other than my hand, huh, Sammy?" Dean asked thoughtfully, "Bet you can´t even get off anymore without something big up your ass.”

They both moaned when Dean angled his hips and let the head of his cock pop through, barley more than an inch or two. Sam shuddered and white-knuckled the sheets, legs trembling with the effort it took him to stay still and not push himself back on Dean´s dick.

“Good boy,” Dean praised and then slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt and finally giving Sam what he´d been begging for all night.

Not giving his brother any time to adjust, Dean almost immediately pulled back again, starting up a punishing rhythm and purposefully angling his hips just right, nailing Sam´s sweet spot with deadly precision.

Like the good little bitch he was, Sam just took it, ass swallowing Dean up with a filthy-wet sound, that was ten kinds of hot, Sammy´s little groans of pleasure turning louder and more desperate by the minute.

“Fucking wet, Sammy. Jesus, you´re _dripping_ with it. No fucking wonder that bitch was all over you, fucking smelled how much you needed it.”

Dean´s hand found its way into Sam´s hair again and he gripped it hard, using it to make Sam arch a little more, the strong muscles of his back rippling with the movement.

Fuck, Sam was gorgeous like this, pink-cheeked and opened-mouthed, taking cock like he was made for it, prettier than any omega Dean had ever seen.

“Gonna knock you up so good, Sammy. Shoot you full of come till you look all pregnant and swollen with it.”

Sam made a hurt little sound and Dean felt his ass tightening around him, almost expected him to fall apart right then and there, but somehow, Sam still managed to rein himself in, thighs trembling as he held back his orgasm.

“Tell me what you want, Sammy.” Dean demanded, hips slapping into Sam´s ass hard enough to bruise them both, his knot tugging at Sam´s rim every time he pulled back. It wasn´t quite catching yet, but Dean was so close he could taste it on his tongue, only thing holding him back the need to push Sam over the edge first. “Tell me _now_ , Sam.”

“D-dean,” Sam slurred, so fucking drunk on dick he was barley coherent. “K-knot me. Fucking knot me. Need it, _p_ _lease_.”

With a snarl, Dean loosened his grip on Sam´s hips and draped himself all over his brother´s sweaty back instead, gaining what little leverage he needed to fuck Sam even harder.

His knot popped just as Dean found his claiming bite on Sam´s neck and bit down hard on it, the familiar taste of Sam´s blood flooding his mouth.

Beneath him, Sam cried out and came with a full-body shudder, popping his own knot without a hand on his dick. With some effort, Dean managed to shove a hand beneath them and milk Sam right through it, massaging his knot until the sheets beneath them were soaked with Sam´s come.

They both collapsed on the bed, careful to avoid the wet spot, and Dean immediately curled around Sam and nuzzled his neck, gently licking it clean of any residual blood.

“Fuck.” Sam said hoarsely and tilted his head a bit to give Dean more room to work. “I think you fucking broke me, man.”

Dean grinned and kissed Sam softly, hands sliding down to craddle his brother´s come-swollen tummy.

“Nap,” he ordered after finally pulling back, already fishing for the blanket and pulling it over the both of them. “Then, round two. I´m not done with you yet, Sammy.”


End file.
